


The Morning

by Fox_Kaptain



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jori - Freeform, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Kaptain/pseuds/Fox_Kaptain
Summary: One-shot of Tori and Jade experiencing a calm morning with the gang in an RV while camping.





	The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> \----Disclaimer----
> 
> Copyright: I do not own Victorious, just borrowing a few characters 
> 
> Couldn't sleep one night so I wrote this.

The sounds of distant chirping were the first thing Tori heard as she opened her eyes. As she tried to sit up, she finally noticed the weight of an arm across her waist. Turning slowly as to not wake up the thespian beside her, Tori began to study the pale girl. All raven black hair flared across the pillow, with pale skin like Snow White showing through a little bit of the covers that were pulled back. Tori could barely see Jade's face, but she could outline the smooth jawline from what she could see. The next thing she saw was a slow smile starting to form on the other girl. 

"I hope you aren't planning on getting up yet." A raspy voice, heavy with sleep, spoke softly. Tori pulled the covers over both of their heads, while intertwining their hands. 

"Nope." The latina smiled before kissing Jade's cheek. "I would love to just lay here with you all day, listening to the sounds of the forest coming alive outside, but sadly we have to get up." At that, a groan was heard from beside Tori. "Or they will end up seeing too much skin of you and me, you know how Cat likes to yank the covers off to wake people up." 

Jade sat up slowly, stretching while the covers slide down her half naked body. "You have a point." With a smirk, Jade crawled on top of Tori. "You know Vega," Jade whispered in her ear, "I can't wait til we finally get home so I can have you with me, without risk of interruption and fully nude." 

At that statement, Tori lightly hit Jade's arm as she pushed her off her. A studded eyebrow raised in a silent question. "I want that too, but we need to hurry up and get dressed. I think I hear Andre." 

They both hurriedly put on their shirts and pants before leaving their little room in the RV. Andre was making coffee while Beck and Cat were talking in between kissing. Robbie was still asleep. It took him awhile to get over Cat, so the new couple were glad he was still asleep so they could avoid hurting his feelings slightly. "Hey chica. There's something outside near the fire for you. Saw it when I went to put out the fire this morning." 

With a confused look, Tori opened the door and walked out, not noticing that the whole gang minus Robbie were following her. In the grass were a few broken twigs shaped like a question mark, with one lone stick pointing to the green lawn chair. The latina walked and picked up the small box on the chair, opening it and a note falling out. By then, she turned around and picked up the note, noticing Robbie had just walked out. She read the note out loud. "Vega, will you?" 

Tori looked up from the note, spotting Jade down on one knee holding a ring. "Victoria Vega, will you marry me?" The only thing heard in the forest after that was clapping following a loud yes.


End file.
